Team Kamon vs Yaichi
Part 1 Kamon vs Yaichi Kamon: So Aneko what was your boyfriend name? Aneko: Oh his name was Yaichi Kamon: ......! Aneko: What's wrong? Does that name scare you? Kamon: Oh um its nothing. Riako pulls Kamon to the side. Riako: What does that name mean to you because it seems like that his name brings fear to you. Kamon: Aneko's boyfriend isn't dead then. He is well and alive, in fact he almost beat me once. Riako: What happen? Kamon: Ok. When I had just learned my Golden Aura Technique, I was on a mission with 50 other ninja. We had got reports that a group of ninja about 5 of them very strong ninja set traps and planned on attacking our group. So we used 50 ninja just as a precaution to disable the traps and to search for the ninja. We found all the traps and disabled them but when we reached the ninja it was a very big surprise. Yaichi was the the only ninja there, we found later that he used shadow clones and people thought there were 5 different ninja. So 10 of our ninja charged Yaichi but it was disastrous. Yaichi pulled out his blade and killed the 10 ninja in an instant. Then he used some type of summoning like jutsu to summon 5 ninja. When 1 of our ninja threw a shuriken at the ninja, it went straight through the ninja, then they charged. The first line of out ninja started to decay and fall apart. Then Yaichi sent a chakra wave at us and whipped out about 20 of us. Then he charged, he pulled his blade out the ground and the spirit ninja disappeared. When he went heads up with one of our ninja the ninja blocked the attempted attack, but his blade started to rust and eventually he was killed. It came down to me and him and I went straight into my Golden Aura Technique and teleported behind him. I held my kunai to his neck and then his shadow clone dispersed. Then he came from the bushes and tried to stab me with his blade, but I blocked it. I noticed That I didn't start to decay so then I swept him and punched him in mid air, then teleported above him while he was flying into the tree and I kicked him into the ground. But at the time, my Golden Aura Technique only lasted for 5 minutes and my chakra ran out. Then he got up and was about to stab me but a ninja came and blocked the attack from Yaichi. Part 2, Riako learns the Golden Aura Technique Riako: Seems like you had trouble with him. Kamon: I did and thats why I want to teach you the Golden Aura Technique Riako: What? Really? I don't even know if I can do it. Kamon: Trust me you can. After all your my son. Riako: Ok I guess Kamon: Ok lets get started. First I want you to focus your chakra at the soul of your feet until its visible, and then your hands. Oh and at the same time. Riako: OK.(Riako focuses his chakra to his hands and feet and it is golden.) I did it. Kamon: Wow. Ok here is the hard part. Now try and focus it through your arms and legs at the same time. (Riako dose it in 1 hour.) Ok now this is the near impossible part. Focus it through tout your whole body. (It takes Riako 1 day to do it) Riako: Now how do I teleport? Kamon: I'l Teach you that later but you still can only maintain the Golden Aura Technique for 1 minute you need to maintain it longer, I can maintain mine for up to 1 hour and maybe longer. So i need you to try to maintain it for two minutes. Riako: (huff) OK. Part 3, Things We are Going to Do Riaken: Hey Kamon why are you taking us with you, you could of killed us easily. Kamon: Well one I promised you mom that I would take yall with me and two I need a team of 8 people including me. Aneko: Well who are you recruting? Kamon: Well if I tell you this Aneko, promise me you won't back out and quit our team. Aneko: I guess why? Riako: Yea what are you up too? Kamon: Huh, ok Aneko I'm am going to try and recruit your former boyfriend Yaichi. and it may require you to fight him along with me and your brothers. Aneko: Wha... What? I don't know if I can do that. He is... Kamon: Not Dead I told Riako about my fight with him 3 weeks ago, and told Riako not to tell you or Riaken. Riaken: How do we know we can trust him. Kamon: I don't he will be a great asset to our team. He killed 50 ninja in my team when I fought him. And I can only imagine how strong he is now. So I need you all cooperation. Riako: Well you already have mine. Riaken: Mine too. Aneko? Aneko: I don't know, if I see him I don't know if I can attack him. Riako: Are we going after any one else? Kamon: Yea actually we are. After Yaichi its 3 more other ninja. 2 men and 1 woman. Riako: So where is Yaichi? Kamon: In the next town about 10 miles away so lets go. Aneko: (I don't know if I can do this, I still love him, and i wonder if he does too) Kamon: Alright lets go Part 4, Riaken and Aneko vs Yaichi Kamon: Ok were are here. Riaken: Where do you think he is? Kamon: I don't know but every one split up and start asking people around. Riako and Riaken, you 2 are together and Aneko you're with me. Radio in if you find him. Riako, Riaken: Ok Kamon: Alright. Scatter! (As they start searching they find out that Yaichi if one of the head ninja in the village they are in. After 2 hours of searching the don't find out where he is or where he lives.) Riaken: We can't find him lets just forget him and leave. Riako: Stop complaining and keep asking around. (Riako and Riaken then find a ninja and go and ask him about Yaichi) Riako: Hey do you know who or where Yaichi is? Ninja 1: Why do you 2 wanna know? Riaken: Look dude we don't have time to explain we just need to know where he is. Ninja 1: You got a smart mouth, bet you can't back it up though. Riaken: Oh you wanna prove that? Riako: Both of you stop. Do you know where Yaichi is. Yaichi: Riako, Riaken you 2 have gotten big, how long has it 5 years? Riako: More like 7 Yaichi. Riaken radio in. Yaichi: What do you 2 need. Kamon: You (Kamon teleports to Riaken using the Golden Aura Technique.) Yaichi: Kamon Namikaze. Hm Haven't seen you in 5 years. I've been trying to find you for our little rematch, but looks like you found me. Aneko: Yaichi is that you. Yaichi: Aneko. You look good. Kamon: We need you Yaichi. Yaichi: Why? Kamon: I'll tell you more if you come with us. Yaichi: No you will have to beat me to an inch of my life in order for me to team up with you. Kamon: Well then, seems you won't listen to reasoning, then we will have to beat you to an inch of your life. Yaichi: Then come at me. The battle: Riaken: Summoning Jutsu: Blue Twin Beast (The tiger charge Yaichi.) Yaichi: So young and dumb. (Yaichi takes out his Yataghan Decay Blade and sends a wave of chakra at the tigers. The tigers slowly decay.) Riaken then summons 4 tigers and 4 wolves. But Yaichi counters them with his Summoning Jutsu: Decay Hounds. Yaichi summons just 3 of them, but the 3 Hounds take out Riaken's 4 tigers and wolves. Aneko then charges Yaichi with a kunai and, but Yaichi blocks it with his blade and says,"So beautiful but so dumb. You think that me looking into your eyes will make me change my mind and come with you all. But I'm afraid your sadly mistaken my dear Aneko" Yaichi then rubs her face as she is shocked with the truth that Yaichi just told her. Yaichi then punches her in the gut and kicks her in the face. Aneko flies towards the trees but Riako catches her. Riaken then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. But Yaichi uses the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and wraps the dragon around himself and withstands the fire technique. The dragon then attacks Riaken injuring him. Kamon teleports to Riaken and takes him back to where Riako is. Riaken, and Aneko sit out and heal while Kamon and Riaken get ready to attack Yaichi. Riako: You have to deal with us now. Kamon: Riako stay alert and be careful. Riako: ok Yaichi: Seems I can't go easy on you 2 so lets even the odds. Yaichi summons the Retaliation Warrior. Ok Lets Have fun now. Part 5, The 3 Warriors and the Fight Yaichi: Say Hello to 1 of my warriors. Kamon: Riako I have no idea what she can do so we need to find out. I'll go and attack and you find out what she do. Riako: Ok Kamon goes and attacks the warrior head on but she blocks the attack with a chakra orb around Yaichi and her self. Kamon goes bouncing off the orb, and then the warrior sends a clone of herself at Kamon and attacks him, but Kamon blocks the attack. Riako: We need to break that orb in order to even touch her or Yaichi. Kamon: Ok I'll go into the Golden Aura Technique and infuse my sword with chakra. Kamon goes in to Golden Aura Technique and teleports above the warrior and attacks the orb. He makes a crack. He teleports back to Riako and tells him to charge. Kamon and Riako charge the warrior and attack the orb breaking it. Riako: We got it Yaichi: Don't get too happy. The warrior makes 4 clones and attacks Riako and Kamon. Riako uses Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm and crushes all 4 of the clones. The Retaliation Warrior retreats back to Yaichi. Yaichi: Hm that is just 1 warrior. I would protect those Aneko and Riaken a little more than that. Yaichi Summons the Silence Warrior. The warrior goes invisible and trys to kill Aneko and Riaken. When the Warrior gets ready to attack, Kamon teleports to Aneko and Riaken and saves them. Kamon: Lick your wounds later we need you 2. Yaichi: Ah this should be fun. Seems like I'll have to bring him out. Riako: Who Yaichi: Vengeance Warrior With these 3 out you all won't make it 5 minutes. Kamon: Riako we have to do it. Riako: (Riako eyes Widen) We do? Kamon: I've heard about the Silence Warrior, he can only be sealed if you don't kill the summoner or make him run out of chakra. Yaichi: Stop whispering (Yaichi sends 5 decay chakra waves at Team Kamon, but Kamon teleports out the area) Kamon: Riaken and Aneko, you 2 really have to keep him busy use some of you team attacks. Riako Go into the Golden Aura Technique now. The Team goes back to the battlefield and start the attack. Aneko and Riaken attack and combine Riaken's Blue twin beast with Aneko's Lightning Beast Running Technique. The Lightning beast give the blue twin beast a lightning aura and increase defense and attack. Yaichi's Vengeance Warrior releases 2 faces from his knees and the 2 spirits released attacked the Beats and killed them. Then the warrior releases the 2 faces on his shoulder and the 2 on his back and chest. Riaken uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and hits the 2 in the air but the 2 in the ground grabs Aneko and Riaken. Then the 2 spirits released on his chest and back go to attack Aneko an Riaken. Then Riako teleports to the 2 and uses Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to block the attack. Then Kamon Teleports to Riako, the 2 then use the Golden Dome Technique and coves the 3 warriors and Yaichi. Then Kamon (who is on top of the dome) uses the Sealing Technique: Golden Dome Seal and Seals the warriors, but Yaichi's shadow clone escapes. Then Yaichi uses the Yataghan Spirits and attacks Team Kamon, but before the spirits reach them, Kamon and Riako teleport the dome to Yaichi and Riako uses the Golden Dome Attack. The attack kills the Spirits and hurts Yaichi very seriously but takes most of Kamon's and Riako's attack. While Kamon and the other regroup Yaichi trys to send a decay wave to Team Kamon but, Riako teleports to Yaichi and say, "Thats enough." Yaichi: Your going to kill me now. Riako: Nope now you have to come with us. Yaichi: Why should I (pant) Kamon: Because we are going to a village that is way more powerful than the one you are at currently. We will take over this world and in the process we'll have fun, Kamon says smiling. Yaichi: Fun you say? One more thing, you have to train me. Kamon: I will train you, and when we get to this village, you may get stronger than me. Yaichi: Ok I'll come with you Part 6, Yaichi messes up Already 3 days after, Team Kamon headed out to find a person with a kekkei genkai to join their team. Aneko: Yaichi, Why did you leave me? Yaichi: I don't want to talk about it. It's best that we don't. And besides you should bu happy that I didn't kill you Kamon: Hey! Thats enough Yaichi will explain what happened later, right now we need to find a very skilled person with a very dangerous Kekkei Genkai. And I need to train you all especially you Aneko. Aneko Why. Kamon: Because you let you love for Yaichi interfere with you fighting, Yaichi could of killed you. And Yaichi I've got some rules for you. Yaichi: What are they Kamon: Well one you do what I tell you, 2: Don't eat my food or You will die. At the exact moment Kamon tells Yaichi that, Yaichi eats one of Kamon's Rice paddies. Yaichi: eww needs some salt. Kamon: .......! NOW WHY IN THE HELL YOU WOULD GO AND DO THAT!!!!!! Yaichi: Oh I didn't think anyone wanted it so I ate it. (Kamon trys to attack Yaichi but Riako and the others hold him back.) The Start of Team Kamon